


Alien Fusion

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More alien sex, inspired by a RPS story by Innusiq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Fusion

## Alien Fusion

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

Lex watched as Clark swaggered across the floor toward him. The Talon was busy, but as always a corner booth was available when Lex had arrived. Clark slid into the booth and moved toward the center, putting him within touching distance of Lex. 

"Hey, Lex, been waiting long?" 

"No, just a few minutes. What's going on?" 

"I've been thinking about you all day." Lex jumped as a big hand landed on his thigh and moved upward to squeeze his cock. Clark's grin grew as he felt Lex's body respond. 

"Clark, you haven't been exposed to anything unusual today have you." Lex covered Clark's hand and tried to move it away before he became completely erect. He couldn't budge the hand. His dick happily rose to full size. 

"For a change, no. I did however, have a very erotic dream this morning. Maybe you can tell me what it means." 

"Erotic dreams usual mean you're horny, Clark." 

Before Clark could reply, Lana cleared her throat. Lex watched as Clark turned to look at her with no sign of embarrassment. He continued to stroke Lex under the table and only a blind person could have failed to notice the movement. Lana flushed as she quickly asked if Clark wanted something. 

"I'll have a mocha and bring Lex another of whatever that was." 

Lex watched a touch bemused as Lana hurried away. "Clark, I can just about promise you that you've seriously damaged your chances of getting a date with her." 

"Considering I'm currently grabbing your crotch, I'd think it's obvious who I want a date with." 

"I think we need to discuss that in private." 

"Let's go." 

"Clark, if I stand up right now, there's bound to be a lot of gossip. I wouldn't put it past someone calling your folks to say that I'd lured you back to my lair." 

Clark chucked softly, then moved his hand to rest it on the table. Lana brought their drinks and placed them down without a word. The two sipped slowly, Lex working on getting himself under control, with Clark chatting about his day at school. 

It was almost an hour later that Lex put a bill on the table and the two of them left. Lana watched them go wondering how she'd ever thought that she had a chance. Outside the Talon, Lex tossed the keys to Clark and walked to the passenger side of the car. 

Nothing was said as Clark drove them to the mansion. Lex did however reach over to tease Clark as Clark had teased him. By the time they reached the mansion, Clark's zipper was sorely strained. 

Lex led Clark upstairs to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he held out his hand. Clark moved forward slowly, a small grin on his face. Lex spoke then. 

"Clark, why today? All this time you've been mooning over Lana." 

"Last night I dreamed about you. I've been dreaming about you for a while now. But last night was different." 

"How so?" 

"Last night I dreamed about us, standing on a platform, you had your hand raised, I was holding a book and your other hand was resting on it. I couldn't hear the words but I knew they were important. Then it shifted and we were next to each other in a big bed. You turned to me and smiled before telling me it was the best day of your life. Then I knew. We belong together." 

"I've felt that way since I first looked into your eyes that day at the river. I never expected more than friendship." 

"Isn't it nice that you're going to get more?" 

"Yeah." 

Lex reached out and cupped Clark's face as he moved in for a kiss. Clark moaned against his lips and he found himself under the bigger man. The kisses went on for a long time before Lex rolled them over. He pulled up to look at Clark, he looked wonderful, his skin flushed, those wonderful lips were swollen and red. 

"Clark, look at me." 

Eyes opened slowly to look up at Lex. He smiled. 

"I think it's time we got rid of some of these clothes." 

Before the last word was finished, Lex found himself naked. Clark was lying beside him on the bed with a hesitant look in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Clark." 

Lex threw one leg over Clark's hips pulling him in close. They kissed some more pressing closer and closer. Until suddenly, Lex was alone. He jerked up looking around the room. Clark's clothes were still on the floor. Standing, Lex called out, "Clark?" 

"Lex!" Clark sounded panicky. 

Lex sat up, looking around the room, Clark was nowhere in sight. 

"Clark, where are you?" 

"I'm here, right here." 

Lex began to freak at that point. He could hear the words as if spoken beside him but there was no one there. He reached out, seeking touch, only to feel nothing except air. Lex rose from the bed and paced around the room. He caught a bit of his reflection in the corner of his eye, turning he moved closer to that surface. 

He gasped loudly as he examined the image. It was like overlapping photography. Half his head was covered with wavy black hair. One of his eyes looked normal, the other looked like Clark's, and the mouth was half his lips complete with scar the other side was fuller. The body was split the same way. As he moved down the reflection, he almost screamed when he saw his penis, one side cut and shorter than the other uncut side, one of the balls much larger and hanging lower. 

His legs gave way and he sat on the floor. "This is what it's like to be insane. I've entered some weird area of dementia." 

"Lex, stop that." 

He looked up at the mirror again, hoping to find Clark's reflection behind him. "I wish you were really here, Clark. You're so good at coming to my rescue. Please do it now." 

"Lex, I'm right here. I don't know what's happening, but I'm here. I can see what you see. We need to go to my house." 

"What?" 

"I know this is weird but trust me please. Tonight you'll finally get the answers to some of the questions you've had for years." 

Later Lex would wonder why he followed instructions. Maybe it was just that he didn't know what else to do and if he was insane, going to the Kent's was a better choice than going to his father. 

He dressed and found a ball cap to cover his head, the differences in coloring wouldn't be noticed as long as he moved fast, but half a head of hair was a different matter. He drove carefully to the Kent farm; pulling up next to the house, he stopped the car. 

"Lex, head for the storm cellar." 

He was reaching for the door when Jonathan Kent's voice stopped him. "Lex, what are you doing here?" 

He turned slowly to face Clark's dad. "I I was..." 

"Lex, just pull off the cap and tell him I need to talk to Jor-El." 

Lex did as Clark told him. Pulling the cap off he watched Jonathan take in his appearance. "Clark says he needs to talk to Jor-El." 

"What!?" 

"Mr. Kent, I know I've probably lost my mind but I can hear Clark and he wants to talk to this Jor-El person, whoever that is." 

Martha came running up to them and heard the last part. She reached out to touch Lex and he stood perfectly still as she did. She was one of only two people he was comfortable with touching him. She compared the texture of the smooth side of his head before touching the hairy side. 

"Jonathan, I think we need to let him do this." 

"Martha, I..." 

"Jonathan, look at him, can't you see Clark." She made Lex turn to the side so that Jonathan was looking at just the Clark half of the body. 

"Alright, what did Clark say?" Jonathan asked still not wanting to believe. 

"Tell him I want to talk to Jor-El, the AI in my ship." 

Lex looked startled but repeated what he was told. The two Kents looked shocked but had no choice but to believe that Clark had revealed something to Lex. Martha moved forward to open the door and led the way down the steps. Lex followed with Jonathan following them. 

Jonathan was the one to uncover the ship. Martha took the key from its hiding place and placed it in the side of the ship. Lex watched as a hologram appeared. Before anyone could say anything, the AI spoke. 

"Kal-El, you have mated. This is wonderful. I feared that you might not find a mate among the Earthlings." 

"Mate?!?" Lex, Martha and Jonathan all yelled together. 

Jonathan turned to growl at Lex, as he started toward him though, he found himself held in place. Martha managed to speak first. 

"What do you mean by mate?" 

"Kal-El has found a compatible partner. They have merged in order to share genetic material. This is the way of our people." 

"Merged? How long will we stay merged?" Clark was thankful that Lex's brain was still working, his had shut down. 

"I am not sure. None of our people ever reported mating with the humans, so I have no data to offer." 

"How long does this merging last with your own people?" 

"The genetic transfer normally takes place in about three of your Earth days." 

"Then we'll separate?" 

"No, then you will have the memory transfer. Mates need to know each other's thoughts, and feelings. This insures that they have no need of the disagreements that human couples experience." 

Lex frowned, Clark could feel the worry even though they weren't sharing anything that he could consciously feel. 

"How long does that normally take?" 

"It varies according to the age of the mates. How many Earth years have you lived? I can estimate based on that." 

"I'm twenty-three." 

"I would say at least another four of your days." 

"A week! I can't go around like this for a week. I have a business to run, my father is expecting me to be at a charity event that Luthor Corp is holding on Friday." 

"Lex, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I thought we'd...you know." 

"Clark, I know that. I'm angry at the situation not at you." Lex had forgotten Martha and Jonathan were even there or he wouldn't have asked the next question. "Do your people have sex in the same way as Humans?" 

"There are slight differences in Kal-El's anatomy but he will be able to accept you in the fashion that Human males normally use for sex." 

"Differences? What type of differences." 

"I think Jonathan and I should leave." 

Martha spoke as she moved toward her husband. She could see the smoke coming from his ears and wondered why he hadn't attacked Lex. As she moved across the floor, she realized that it was impossible to get close to Lex; he was enclosed by a force field of some sort. She took hold of Jonathan's arm and tugged him toward the stairs. 

The two of them were sitting on the porch when Lex Clark came up from the cellar. He walked over toward them and stopped in the yard. 

"We're going back to the mansion. There isn't any way to get us apart until the transfer has taken place. I know you never expected to have me as a 'son-in-law' but from what Jor-El says, it's a done deal. Just know this, I love your son. I always have. I didn't expect to have this. I'll do my best to make him happy." 

"I'm very happy, Lex. I'm with you and that's all I've ever wanted." 

Lex smiled at Clark's words. The Kents watched in silence as the boys walked to the car and drove away. Martha had managed to calm Jonathan down before the boys came up from the cellar. Privately, she was convinced that he'd never have accepted this if they had not gone through all the other issues with Clark. 

Back at the mansion, Lex signed on to his computer and made phone calls for several hours. It was only the Clark part of him that made him call it a night. He was amazed at the amount of food that Clark made his body eat. After taking a shower, he plopped down on the bed. 

"Lex, I'm horny." 

"What do you want me to do about that?" 

"We can jack off." 

"Clark, that's just weird." 

"No more weird than anything else that's happened to us today. Come on, Lex, do it for me." 

"I can feel the pout, brat." 

Lex pushed the blanket aside and opened the sleep pants he was wearing. Using both hands, he examined the different textures and the odd shape. The organ thickened and hardened. Lex hefted the heavier ball on the Clark side of his body. 

Hearing the deep purr that Clark made, he remembered one of the things Jor-El had told them. Kryptonians major erogenous zone were the ball sac, the tips of the ears and the back of the neck. Jor-El told Lex that during intercourse biting and sucking on the back of Clark's neck would work to trigger his body in the same way rubbing the prostate worked for a Human. 

Lex worked one hand along the shaft and used the other to roll the balls in their sac. He concentrated on the sensitive spot of nerves next to the head, rubbing, squeezing. After several minutes he sighed as come ran down over his fist. He panted softly, too tired to move. 

"Thank you, Lex." 

"You're welcome." 

* * *

Lionel was pissed about Lex's failure to show up at the charity event, but not enough to haul his ass to Smallville. The Kents told the school that Clark was away helping out his grandparents for the week. 

Lex worked the first three days, but once the memory transfer started, he was incapable of working. They were almost comatose during that time. Lex's last memory was of how he felt while looking at their joined bodies, and then he dropped into a deep sleep. 

"Lex." 

He woke to the feel of warm hands around his body and wet lips pressed against that bump on the back of his head. God he was alone in his body. He expected to be happy about that, but actually, he felt a little empty. 

"It's okay, Lex. We're always going to be together. Think of it this way, now you can fuck me." 

Lex chuckled as he rolled toward Clark. "God we stink. For once I think I may be as hungry as you." 

"Want me to carry you to the shower?" 

"I think I can walk. Go start the water and I'll call down to have cook get breakfast for us." 

Clark rose and started toward the bathroom. He called over his shoulder. "I want pancakes." 

"Don't worry I'll tell her you're here. She'll make sure you get what you like." 

After so many days of being incommunicado for several days, Lex knew he had to get some things taken care of. Clark was so hungry that he was willing to settle for mutual hand jobs in the shower. 

The two of them concentrated on food at the table. Lex put away almost as much protein as Clark. He had barely finished eating when Lionel entered the room. His eyebrows rose when he saw Clark sitting at the table with Lex. 

"Son, is this the reason I haven't been able to reach you for the last four days? Been shacked up with high school boys?" 

"Morning, Dad. Why don't we continue this discussion in the office and allow Clark to finish his breakfast." 

"Lex, you don't need to protect me. Mr. Luthor, you should get used to me being around." 

"Why is that, Clark?" 

"Because I love your son and I plan on spending my life with him." 

Lionel looked at Lex, expecting to see him look embarrassed or angry. Instead, Lex had a sappy grin on his face. Lionel was surprised. 

"Do your parents have any idea that my son is taking advantage of you?" 

Clark snorted, "Lex taking advantage? Of me? That's a good one. How do you think he'd do that?" 

"You're a very disrespectful young man." 

"I'm very respectful to anyone who's earned it. The way you treat Lex doesn't entitle you to my respect." 

"Clark, why don't you go and take care of the things you've been neglecting. I'll see you this evening." 

Clark looked at Lex and saw only calm. He stood, walked to Lex's chair, bent and kissed him. Straightening, Clark glared a warning at Lionel and then left them alone. 

"So, should I infer that you've lost your mind, Lex?" 

"Actually, I think I'm more sane than ever. Clark is the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"Lex, you'll never realize your ambitions with that boy in your life." 

"People change, Dad. Ambitions change." 

"Lex, you're being foolish. This relationship will ruin your future. Have you considered how his parents will react?" 

"They know, it may not be the happiest news but they accept it. Give it up, Dad. You aren't going to make me doubt this." 

"We'll discuss this at some future date. Right now I do have some business to discuss with you." 

"Shall we go into the office?" 

Lex led the way. Clark turned off his x-ray vision and his hearing and finally headed for home. He did his chores before he went into the house. His parents were getting ready to eat lunch. 

"Clark, it's good to have you back. How is Lex?" Martha asked. 

"I left him discussing business with his father. Dad, I need you to know that Lex has always wanted to help me. He hasn't gone about it in the best way, but he would have protected me if he'd known the truth from the day I saved his life. It was his need to know that drove him to investigate me." 

"Clark, you can't be sure about that." Jonathan frowned at him. 

"Yes, Dad, I can. I was inside his mind. I even know about all the things he tried to block. If you knew those things, you'd feel nothing but pity for him. But he doesn't want your pity. He just wants you to accept him." 

"I don't know if I can ever do that, Clark." 

"Then I'll pack my things and move to the mansion. It's where I belong now. It's where I'll belong for the rest of my life." 

"Clark, you're too young..." 

"Mom, I talked to the AI after I did my chores. I'm older than you thought and I'm past the normal time for mating. The AI thinks it's because Lex was in Metropolis, so I couldn't mate until he was living here." 

"Past the normal time?" 

"Yes, on Krypton mating takes place during childhood. On my home planet I would have mated about the time I arrive here." 

"But that's not possible." 

"Sexual maturity takes place with my people much earlier than here. Consummation, in the way you think of it, does not take place until later, but the merging happens as children, the time between then and the first sexual experience is lived as a time to learn together. Kryptonians live together during that time much as siblings do here." 

"Have you and Lex consummated the relationship?" Jonathan sounded disgusted. 

"Not in the way you mean. We were both very hungry when we woke this morning and then his father showed up. I'll go back over there later, give him and his father time to finish business." 

"You intend to move in with him?" 

"It's not like I'm a child anymore. I'm past the age of consent, old enough to be emancipated. I'll come over every day and help out. You might want to consider taking Lex up on his offer to get new equipment for the farm." 

"I don't want to take anything from him." 

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you to accept. I know that you love me. I know if you give Lex a chance you'll come to like him." 

Clark left them to think it over. He went up to his room and packed his clothes. Then he went out to the barn to work on the make-up assignments Chloe had brought over for him." 

It was getting late when he heard Lex's car pull up outside. He put his books into his backpack and jogged down the steps. Lex was standing by the car looking uncertain. He smiled when he saw Clark come out of the barn. 

Clark walked up to him, kissed him and then threw his backpack into the car. "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself. I wasn't sure if I should knock on the door." 

"They aren't the happiest parents on the planet but they aren't going to try to stop us." 

"You haven't changed your mind?" 

"I don't think it's possible to rethink any decision that is made during the merge." 

"Such a business like term for something so extremely life altering." 

"Speaking of business, how did things go with your dad after I left?" 

"He thinks he'll be able to change my mind sometime in the future. I didn't bother to argue, eventually he'll get it, probably on our twentieth anniversary." 

"I'll get my bag and we can go home." 

"Home?" 

"My home is with you now." 

Lex smiled, nodded, and leaned over to kiss Clark again. He lounged against the car to wait for Clark to get his things. He watched as Martha exited the house and walked over to him. 

"Lex, I'd like a word." 

"Of course, Mrs. Kent." 

"I don't approve of Clark going to live at the mansion." 

"Clark is old enough to leave home if he wants." 

"Clark hasn't finished high school. I think he needs to do that. He needs to have that background." 

"I agree and so does he. The merger allowed us to share our pasts as well as our dreams for the future. We both intend for him to finish school and go on to college. He would never be happy sitting around being my trophy boy. I know it's going to take a while but someday you'll see that I have nothing but his happiness in mind." 

"I know he believes you. I want to. You don't have the best track record in relationships." 

"I was never in a relationship with Clark before." 

Clark came out of the house and she kissed him on his cheek. "Should I make breakfast for you in the morning?" 

Clark looked at Lex. "Why don't you eat with your parents in the morning? It'll take cook a while to adjust to feeding you full time." 

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, Mom." 

Clark bent to kiss her before walking around to the other side of the car to get in. Lex nodded briefly at Martha before getting into the car and driving home. 

* * *

They were quiet on the way home. Lex figured that Clark was a little nervous about actually losing his virginity. Lex knew he was nervous about this. He couldn't really remember a time when he'd been nervous about sex. He barely remembered the first time he'd had sex. 

When they reached the mansion Lex led the way inside. They went to the bedroom and Lex made sure Clark had closet space. Clark spotted the dresser that had been moved from another bedroom into Lex's room for him. That simple gesture warmed him. Lex was making room in his life for Clark as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Being mated to an alien who merged with you wouldn't exactly head anyone's list of natural things. Lex had adapted amazingly well. But maybe if anyone else had been inside his mind, as Clark had, they would not have found it amazing. 

When everything was put away, Clark turned to grin at Lex. "Are you going to make we wait until after dinner?" 

"No." 

Clark crossed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Lex. The two men kissed, Clark managed to get them undressed and on the bed between kisses. Clark pulled Lex on top of him. They kissed and rutted together. 

"Lex, please." 

"What do you want, Clark? Tell me." 

"I want you to take me, Lex. Make me completely yours." 

"I've wanted that since the day we met." 

Lex rolled away to open the drawer by the bed. Clark repositioned when Lex nudged his legs apart. Lex watched Clark's face as he used his lubed fingers to probe. Clark's hole yielded to the slight pressure and Lex pushed inside. 

He spent several minutes fingering Clark watching his face. Lex bent and nipped at the edge of Clark's ear. Clark reared up toward Lex. Lex smiled around the bit of ear he was mouthing. He continued to finger Clark as he worked on his ear. Using his other hand he rolled Clark's balls in their sac and Clark began to purr. 

Lex waited until the purring became growls, then he moved back and coaxed Clark to turn over. Kneeling between Clark's spread legs, Lex slicked himself. Pressing his cock into Clark slowly, he sighed when he bottomed out. 

Lying full on Clark's back, he began to move in and out of his lover. Remembering what Jor-El had told him, he began to suck and bite at the back of Clark's neck, alternating that with sucking on the edge of his ear. 

When Clark began to buck under him, Lex bit down as hard as he could, holding on, as he pumped as hard and fast as possible into Clark. As he flooded Clark's insides, they floated off the bed. Clark jerked under him, shooting onto the bed below. 

Lex relaxed on Clark's back. They floated for several minutes as Clark jerked with aftershocks. Lex chuckled at the startled yelp Clark made when he realized they were up in the air. The abrupt fall to the bed caused Lex to dig his fingers into Clark's shoulders. 

As they panted softly, Lex sucked on the edge of Clark's ear once more. Clark shivered, and sighed. 

"You okay, Clark?" 

"Is it always this wonderful." 

"It's never been this good for me before, so I can't answer that." 

"I love you, Lex." 

"I know. I love you, too." 

"Tired, can we nap before dinner?" 

"We can do whatever you want." 

"Good. Just need a short nap." 

Lex kissed Clark gently and started to pull out of his body. "Stay, Lex, please." 

"Whatever you want, Clark." 

Lex settled down on his lover's body. He could get used to sleeping like this. That was his last thought before sleep claimed him. 

The end. 


End file.
